


The Harder They Fall

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot Fridays, Recovery, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Max and Victoria get into a fight. Victoria has a bad fall and Chloe takes it upon herself to help.





	The Harder They Fall

_ **Chloe:** _

I open the door of my dorm room and poke my head out, looking for the source of the noise. I see Max and Victoria, their faces inches away from each other and their faces beat red. Max has a fistful of Victoria's hair and Victoria has Max by the collar. "You BITCH!" Max smacks Victoria, who closes her eyes and takes the abuse. "Fuck you!"

I walk out and close the door behind me, going over as fast as I can. Max shoves Victoria, who falls down and hits her head against a door behind her. She shouts in pain as I reach them, grabbing onto Max's arm. "Max! What the hell is going on here?"

"What does it look like, Chloe?! We're fighting! Now if you'll excuse me-" Max tries to move over to Victoria, but I hold her back.

"Oh no you don't! You two are not fighting right now." I hold Max back and walk over to her room, opening the door and pushing her in. I close the door and move over to Victoria, kneeling in front of her. "Alright Vic, look at me."

"Don't call me Vic..." She weakly raises her head and looks at me.

I hold onto her chin and hold up four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Umm...twelve...?" Victoria is squinting and her head is bobbing back and fourth slightly.

"Okay. Vic, you have a concussion. I need you to come with me. I'm gonna take you to the doctor and you'll be all better afterwards, okay?" I wrap my arm around her waist and the other around her knees. "Hold on to me."

She chuckles, but as I pick her up she squeals and clings to me, her arms wrapping around my neck. "Chloe....you're so strong..." She's mumbling to herself, but her mouth is right next to my ear so I can faintly hear her.

I make my way to the stairs and walk into the stairwell, hearing someone running behind me. I carefully make my way down the stairs and I'm almost at the door to the outside when Max comes to a stop in front of me. "I got it." She opens the door and I look over at her with a small smile.

"Thanks. Can you get the truck door too?"

"Sure thing." Max follows me as I go to the parking lot, stopping next to the passenger side door. "You taking her to the hospital?"

"Yeah. I won't snitch on you guys, but I want to make sure that she's okay. For the record, she tripped and fell backwards."

"Got it."

"G-got it..." I look over at Victoria, who is giving a very weak smile as I set her in the passenger seat, buckling her up.

"Maxipad, Imma need you to ride in the middle. I don't want to get halfway there and have to stop to keep her from falling asleep or something."

"On it." Max runs around the front and opens my door, hopping into the truck and sliding into the middle, buckling up as I get in.

When we're all buckled, I start the truck and dive to the hospital. When we get there, I jump out and run over to Victoria, who is starting to look like she's falling asleep. I open her door and hold onto her head, looking into her eyes. "Vic, look at me." She slowly looks up at me and I can swear that she smiles. "I need you to stay awake for me, okay?" I pick her up and begin walking to the hospital, hearing Max shut the door behind me. "Just keep looking at me. I don't care what part of me you look at, just focus on me." I hear her make a weak noise and I start to walk faster. We reach the hospital doors and Max opens them up, letting me lead Victoria to the emergency room desk. "My friend hit her head and she has a bad concussion."

"Okay." The woman gets up and picks up the phone. "I need a stretcher at the front desk." She hangs up and soon, several men roll out a stretcher and I place Victoria on it.

"You're gonna be okay, Victoria. Just do whatever they say and you'll be fine." I step back and let them wheel her away, watching her face as they wheel her away. It looks so broken and defeated.

_I want her to be okay. I've always had a little thing for her, but even just as one person to another I want her to be okay._

I sit down in a chair in the abandoned corner of the waiting room. Max sits next to me and I look over at her, seeing her eyes begin to water. "I didn't mean for this to happen..." She keeps her voice low and her eyes are pleading with me. "I was just walking by and we must have both been in a bad mood. I can't even remember what the fight was about. It just, happened..."

I lean closer to Max and give her a hug, patting and rubbing her back. "It's okay, Max. She's going to be fine."

"Do you know that? For sure?"

"No, but I hope so. Besides, I'm going to make sure that she gets to the other side okay."

\--------------------------------

Later that night, a doctor had come out and told us that she was going to be okay, but they were keeping her over night for observation and that we should come back in the morning to pick her up if everything went well. We left and I went to Max's room, sitting up with her until she fell asleep. I'm laying in my bed, watching the clock tick by.

_I finished all of my homework for the next week, I was ahead in most of my classes and now I'm even more ahead. I guess I'll just have to go to bed now. While Vic is laying in a strange bed in a strange place, probably out of it if she's even awake at all..._

I sigh and roll over, pulling out a book and deciding that I should probably be distracting myself.

 

_ **Victoria:** _

I lay in bed, looking around the room. The heart monitor beeps next to me and I find myself, again and again, looking towards the window. I see the moon and the stars, shining bright in the calm of night.

_Chloe always was a star gazer. I wonder if she's looking at the stars right now? It was always a bit annoying that she knew all of that science stuff when I couldn't figure any of it out, but it was impressive._

I sigh, remembering Chloe. I remember the pale tone of her skin and the curves of her body. Even with blurry vision, I could see those curves in my mind. I focused on her ear, watching the different layers of my vision bob and weave around. Even blurred, I was in awe of her beauty.

_God, I sound like a Kuudere sometimes... Damn, I'm a weeb._

I scoff and sigh, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

 

_ **Chloe:** _

In the morning, I find myself in the waiting room, watching the hallway for either the doctor or Victoria.

_I've been here for twenty minutes. What if something happened? What if they're not letting her go today? What if she died in her sleep? Oh my god, is she even still alive?!_

I feel my heart rate soar and my breath quickens before I see a blonde goddess in human form, slowly walking next to the doctor.

_Ahh, there she is. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen, back again..._

She slowly makes her way over and sits down carefully next to me. "She will need to take it easy and relax. Someone should be around her often and if she gets sick or begins to vomit, bring her back in _immediately_. Okay?"

"Yeah, of course." I nod and look over to Victoria, holding out my hand. "Come on Vic, let's get you back so you can start relaxing."

She slowly takes my hand and we both wave to the doctor on the way out. The drive back to Blackwell is silent and so is the walk up to her dorm. When we get there, I hold the door open for her and she looks inside, smiling and slowly walking in. I walk in behind her and close the door. As she goes to sit on the bed, she trips. I catch her from behind, holding her close as I pull her back up. I walk around and look at her, her face showing total surprise. "C-Chloe... I thought you went back to your room or something."

"No, I won't leave you like this." I kiss her forehead and pull her close. "You need someone to watch out for you right now."

There is silence and then she clears her throat. "I'll let you stay on one condition."

"Name it, cutie." There is a pause and I pull back from the hug, seeing Victoria's face flushed a deep red.

"We lay down for a while."

"Sure." I help her over to the bed and get out of her shoes. I kick mine over near the door and lay next to her, looking over at her. She slowly scooches over and rests her head against mine, smiling wide. "So Vic, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just laying in bed with the most beautiful woman I've ever met." I feel my cheeks heat up and I smile at her, seeing her do the same.

"Oh really now? Because I am laying next to the most beautiful woman I've ever met as well."

"Well, I wonder what would happen if they were to be beautiful together..." Victoria slowly leans in and kisses me, a slow and deliberate passion in her lips. When she pulls back, she is grinning and I cup her cheek. I move in to kiss her again but she holds me back for a moment, worry in her eye. "Be gentle..." Her voice is so soft and fragile, that I'm almost worried that responding will break her.

"Don't worry, Vic. I always am."

"Do me a favor." She runs one of her hands into my hair, the other resting on my hip. "Don't stop calling me Vic..."

"No problem." I slowly move in, kissing her like I've always wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So, I got a head injury recently! So, I am sad to say that I will have to limit how much I work on my writing. I am uploading this update today and then I'm going back into recovery mode. Sorry! I'll make up for it when I'm feeling better, I promise!
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
